1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to a structure of a cover that covers food laid on a grill unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, meat or processed meat tastes best when cooked by being grilled on a grill. A conventional cooking apparatus using a grill includes a cabinet that is provided with a heating unit, and a grill unit that is laid on the cabinet and supports food to be cooked by heat. The cooking apparatus is generally provided with a cover that covers food to be cooked, and defines a cooking space shut off from outside air so that moisture is retained in the meat.
But a temperature of the cooking space shut off from the outside air can increase to 300° C. or higher during cooking. Accordingly, food to be cooked and oil discharged from the food are burned, so that smoke and carcinogenic substances may be generated, and inconveniences may result from the generation of the smoke. Particularly, the problems are more serious when the cooking apparatus is used indoors.